What can I get ya?
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Trying to order something that isn't on the menu doesn't go as planned. As Chic quickly realizes as he visits Kevin at the bar.


**Bingo Number (49) [AU] Bartender**

 **Riverdale FanFiction Challenge Forum**

Wiping down the counter hazel eyes lifted to smile into the warm sea of blue green which were just a slightly half a foot away from his face. "What can I get ya?" He spoke in a low jaunty voice.

Lips curled into a slight smirk. "You." A smooth low male voice spoke as he leaned forward a little against the bar.

A slight turn of the lips. "Sorry I'm not on the menu."

"Aren't you now." The blue green eyes raked slowly down the face in front of him; down the lean body. "I'm willing to pay whatever the owner wants for something that isn't on the menu." His eyes rose to meet the hazel ones barely an inch from his face.

Kevin was brought back to himself at the sound of a glass hitting the bar a few feet to the left. He pulled away from Chic. "You are playing a very dangerous game Mr. Chic Cooper." He breathed in a deep breath to help clear his desire that had risen with every single moment being so close to the other man. "Seriously what drink from the menu do you want?"

Chic sighed as he took a seat on the bar stool. "I told you that I don't want anything off the menu." He looked into the warm hazel eyes with puppy eyes.

"This isn't the time or the place you horn dog." Kevin shook his head as he tossed the towel over his shoulder.

Chic placed his hand against his chest. "You call me a hound dog Mr. Kevin Keller-Cooper … when you are equally just as bad as me." His eye brows rose high on his forehead.

Kevin couldn't keep the laughter in. "You are such a dork."

"A dork that you married." Chic grinned as he leaned against the counter. "Seriously Kevin when are you going to get off? I miss you."

Kevin sighed. "I know babe." He leaned against the back counter next to the wall filled with various liquor bottles. "I'm just waiting for Jeff to get here. He should be here any time now."

"He better be." Chic tapped his fingers against the wood.

"Why don't you guys just do it on the bar if you are that anxious to see one another naked." A slurred voice spoke to the left.

Heat filled Kevin's cheeks as his eyes turned quickly towards his actual customer.

Chic let out a roar of laughter.

Kevin turned to look at his husband. "Shut it Chic." He frowned as he sighed.

The door opened and Jeff the relief bartender walked in.

"Time to go." Chic got to his feet. He eyed the customer. "Otherwise this guy _will_ get a show."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he tossed the bar rag into the bag underneath the bar. "Sorry about my husband. We only been married a few months." He sighed as he nodded to the customer.

The man just lifted his mug back to his lips and took a swallow.

"What did I miss?" Jeff asked as he walked behind the bar.

"Nothing." Kevin spoke as he eyed Chic before he passed Jeff on his way to the end of the bar. "Absoutly nothing."

"You know how it is with newyweeds Jeff." Chic grabbed Kevin's hand in his; interlocking their fingers together and pressing a kiss on his husband's cheek. He nuzzled his nose against the skin before pulling away.

Jeff shook his head; "I actually don't. I'm a free agent after all." He grinned as he grabbed a clean bar rag for his aporn side. "But I do know a healthy sex drive as any …."

"Okay that is quite enough for that." Kevin quickly cut in. "Don't encourage him Jeff." He warned his co-worker.

Jeff rolled his eyes over at Chic.

Chic pulled Kevin closer into his side. "Come on babe time to get out of here." He gently nudged his young husband's shoulder towards the door.

Kevin rested his head against Chic's. "See you later Jeff."

"Later." Jeff waved before turning to his work.

Kevin led the way to the door. Once outside he breathed in the night air. "You are too much Chic."

Chic turned his husband so that he could pull his man fresh against his chest. "You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry me Mr. Kevin Keller-Cooper." He brought his mouth to Kevin's and gently nipped it, and slipped his tongue into Kevin's waiting mouth.

Kevin wrapped his arms around his husband's back; and pressed his chest more firmer against the blonde's chest. Pulling out of the kiss. "Yea I did Mr. Chic Cooper-Keller." He sighed at the closeness of his soul. "I love you."

"I love you." Chic replied back.


End file.
